


Fucking Gloves

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Glove Kink, Guardiancest, M/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, Stridercest - Freeform, Strifing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David comes home for some stress relief from Bro (also just to see him again)But they need Bro's gloves to finish.





	Fucking Gloves

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from Stridercest discord server and this song
> 
> https://youtu.be/FW3kXWU1hio

David gripped his sword tighter as the sun beat down above him, the Texas heat swarming around and surrounding him, and damn did it feel good. Being out on the road directing and creating movies took its toll on him sometimes, and if he were being honest with himself the biggest reason for that is just that he missed his brothers, especially Bro. David loved making movies, don’t get him wrong, but it was stressful work and Bro knew exactly how to ease his troubles whenever he visited home.

Which leads to now; right when he entered the apartment, a small touch crossed his chest and a blur whipped through the room, he looked down and saw a sticky note on his shirt.

“Strife. Roof. Now.”

The corners of Davids lips slightly rose, the Strider equivalent of a full blown grin, as he did just as the note said, taking out his sword and heading up to the roof. Bro immediately struck as David took one step outside, and the fight was on. They were much faster than their younger brothers, though Dirk was getting awfully close more recently, as they flashtepped and danced across the roof, parrying, riposting, blocking, and attacking. Muscle memory taking over and David allowed his thoughts to flow away slowly, letting the familiar motions control his whims, ‘how am I going to set up this scene’ turned into ‘what is bro going to do two moves from now’ and it was just the way he liked it.

They’ve fought for years and years, and built up the stamina and endurance to prove it, but David still always lagged behind Bro in the end. His stress had already done its work on his body, so it didn’t take very long for him to start panting and stumbling, missing strikes, not dodging fast enough, earning him a good amount of bruises and cuts that stung in the best ways. He knew Bro could tell this, Bro knew everything, and he took advantage of it all. Bro lashed out in a flurry of swipes, David just barely blocking each of them hit after hit, until he didn’t.

Bro knocked the sword out of David’s hands, causing him to stumble and fall right on his ass; Bro held his katana against David’s neck, just below his jaw. David took a moment, panting and looking up at Bro through his shades, sweat dripping down the both of them, the heat of the moment was almost suffocating; David was a sub through and through, especially with a sword at his throat.

Bro took the sword away though, replacing it with an outstretched hand that David took, lifting him off the ground and back onto his feet, and soon their lips crashed against each other, tongues exploring their cavernous mouths, tasting every inch as if they already hadn’t tasted it a thousand times already. David’s hands grasp and rub along the length of Bros back, bunching his shirt up and smoothing it down, clutching and releasing with each beat. Bros hands roamed through David’s hair finding themselves beneath his shirt, his black fingerless leather gloves finding perch on David’s skin which only made him shudder.

“Shower” Bro half mumbles between kisses, and David nods. They seperate and quickly make their way down the stairs, skipping every other step, refusing to break the silence, break the delicious tension hanging in the air. By the time they get into the bathroom, before David can realize what’s going on, he’s pressed against the closed door as his mouth is being thoroughly ravaged again by Bro. This time David clutches onto Bro’s shirt, tugging it up and over his head as Bro does the same with David’s, they seperate for just a moment as the shirts come off, but come back together as if that moment were years too long, the kiss becoming deeper and deeper, if there really was a sport of tonsil hockey they’d be winning. 

They move together, shuffling towards the shower as bro reaches back blindly, turning it on. Their pants and boxers couldn’t come off soon enough, and they fling their sunglasses, hat, and even gloves onto the floor as they both step into the shower. They do nothing clean in there, not right away. Bro pushes Dave against the tiled wall, allowing the water to hit his back as he began attacking David’s neck, drawing out moans and gasps by nipping and sucking his brother’s neck the way he knew David loved. His bare hands made their way to David’s ass, groping and squeezing at the plush flesh; Bro was the quintessential ass man and damn if David didn’t have the ass to go with it. 

David’s arms wrapped around Bro’s shoulders holding on tightly as bro hiked David’s thighs up, allowing his legs to wrap around Bro’s body, his feet linking together. David never got enough of Bro’s strength, and this position was one of his absolute fucking favorites; of course Bro knew this. Bro continued biting and kissing along David’s neck, holding him up against the wall as the heat of the shower poured on them, their skin hot and glistening with sweat and water.

Soon Bro’s fingers found their mark, playing and teasing along the puckered entrance of David’s ass; they had been doing this long enough that not much preparation was needed anymore, and the thought burst a warmth of sick pride in Bro’s perverted chest, the thought that he had fucked his brother’s brains out so often that now he was always ready for him, as if they were made for each other. 

One finger entered, and sensitive David let his head fall back against the wall and Bro got to work, stretching and filling him, curling to hit those blessed bundle of nerves that made David whine like a bitch. Soon one finger turned to two, twisting, scissoring, curling, and stretching, and then a third was added. David was in pieces as he was being prepped, absolutely writhing in anticipation for Bro’s cock. Bro took his fingers out and before he was about to give him just that, David panted out, whispering in Bro’s ear.

“Gloves.”

Bro smirked, not just a stone faced twitch, an actual genuine smirk that most people do, as he let David down for a moment and stepped out the shower, grabbing the gloves and joining his brother again. Before he could get them on, David took them from him, taking one of Bros hands and lifting it up, looking at his brother through his lashes as he slowly, sensually pulled the glove through each sinewy finger, feeling their callouses graze against the leather. David kissed Bro’s leather clad palm as he put one glove on, then did the same motions with the other. 

They returned to their previous position, Bro holding David up against the wall now with leather covered hands. They returned to their sloppy makeouts as Bro lined himself with David’s hole, pressing the tip in slightly, and allowing gravity to slowly lower David, sheathing himself on Bro’s pulsing length. David let out a litany of wanton moans, the feeling of being full by Bro was familiar and _needed_ , it was a feeling like no other, so good, so full, so _right_. His brother’s dick did something to him that no other could.

It didn’t take long to get to a faster pace, Bro’s gloved hands wrapped around David’s back, the leather against David’s skin felt almost as good as Bro’s cock thrusting inside him as he pounded away, fucking David into the wall. Their cool facades washing away in the shower as they lost themselves in the pleasure of each other, David so hot and still so tight, Bro so thick and strong. Bro babbled in David’s ear while he hammered his hips into David’s, their skin making a sick slapping sound each time they collided, the water causing everything to become so much more slick and warm and so fucking good. David wasn’t afraid to let anyone within a 5 mile radius to know how good Bro felt, moaning and groaning, he wasn’t even sure if he was even saying words at this point, he couldn’t really think anymore. 

Soon pressure began to build in David’s belly, and by the ferocity of Bro’s thrusts as he started to speed up, Bro was getting close too. They went faster and faster, harder and harder, they just couldn’t be close enough and every hit to David’s prostate caused a burst of pleasure to course through him, but it wasn’t enough. Through his garbled moans and whines, David tried as best he could to say “Gloves” again, but luckily Bro got the message as he took one of his hands off David’s back, and with one stroke on David’s cock with his leather glove, David was undone. 

He whined and preened and practically screamed as he came, trembling and quivering in Bro’s arms, his dick sputtering. As David tightened and shook Bro promptly came too, thrusting just a few more times as he spilled into his brother.

They stood there for a moment, allowing their heavy breaths to slow and ease, pressing small kisses on ear other as Bro slid out of David, and slowly lowered his legs down. David continued to clutch onto Bro, his legs still too weak and shaky for him to support himself. When they had some semblance of strength back, Bro took his gloves off again, and they washed each other, quickly rubbing and rinsing soap and shampoo thoroughly before turning the shower off. They put on minimal clothes, namely just underwear, and immediately made their way to the futon for post-coitous cuddles, relishing the comfort of each other in their arms; David glad to be home to his brother, Bro glad to take care of him. It didn’t take long for sleep to overtake.


End file.
